Wake Me Up
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Dan has also been the one who sleeps until the last second, leaving the job of waking him up to Phil. (Fluff, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, did I mention fluff? Oneshot/minature drabble collection.,And, I think that's it. Plus fluff.)


_**Hey, guys! :D **_

_**So, I've officially gone crazy. Like, seriously, writing Fanfiction about real people? Really? **_

_**I have no regrets. **_

_**Plus, it was actually pretty fun. And come on, it's Phan. So yeah. **_

_**Also, I'd like to point out that i di not own Dan ahd Phil and these events neger happened... I think.**_

_**AnnieRemmyAurum... Out! **_

**_[Phil's POV] _**

"Dan?" I yelled to my flatmate, who was probably still asleep. "Wake up!"

I crossed the hall, banging not so gently on Dan's bedroom door, flinging it open after a minute of silence. I entered and flipped the light on to see Dan, still lying under the covers. They completely covered him, but his dark brown hair was still visible. I walked over to him, and sat down on the bed, stroking his hair gently. Most people would see that as an act of affection, which it was, but Dan would probably see it as a plot to get him up quicker. He was never good at seeing the obvious, when it came to my completely obvious crushing him.

"Dan?" I leaned down and whispered in his ear, quietly. "If you don't wake up, I will hide the hair straighteners, and you will have to go with your hobbit hair for the entire day."

"Fuck you," Dan muttered under his breath, trying to pull the covers above his head. I grinned down at him, my hand still in his hair. Oh well.

"Come on, it's already eleven!" I pointed out, using the hand not in his hair to poke his cheek. "You have to leave for your parents' house in ten minutes!"

This got another incoherent complaint out of Dan, and a question that I could actually make out: "I thought you said you were coming with me?"

"Maybe I am," I replied, smirking, "But not if you aren't ready to leave in ten minutes. And that includes straightening your hair, hobbit head."

"Shut up."

[Line break]

I rolled over, still half asleep. It was dark out still, which meant it must be early. Add that to the complete hell that is this stomach ache, and you've got my morning.

I woke up, and immediately ran to the bathroom, slumping onto the floor. I gripped the sides of the toilet, heaving up my lungs. I didn't even hear Dan come in, but I felt his hand on my back, and his voice in my ear. "Shh, it's okay."

Like hell I was. I continued to throw up for another ten minutes at least, with Dan rubbing my back and whispering in my ear. Once I had finally finished, Dan flushed the toilet, and carefully put his arms around me in a soft hug. I leaned against him, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," I muttered, my eyes closed.

"It's okay," Dan said. I figured he was probably grinning, or laughing, at the fact that that was the only thing I said, even though I was sick.

"You should probably leave me be, I could get you sick," I pointed out.

"I don't care," Dan said, rubbing my back. I grinned slightly, and allowed his to help me back to bed, where he refused to leave my side, even after I fell asleep.

I woke up ten minutes later, still feeling slightly ill, and looked over to see him there. "Dan, wake up."

"Mhmmmm," He replied, totally half asleep. I couldn't help but grin; Dan's simply adorable.

"Fine, sleep until three again. But don't keep me up all night when you aren't tired enough to sleep," I muttered, still grinning. I tried to turn over, but instantly felt sick again. Before I could even try to head to the bathroom, I felt a pair of arms lifting me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I muttered again as we reached the bathroom.

"It's not a problem," Dan replied, looking down at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

[Line break]

My alarm went off about five minutes after I woke up. It was set for seven, but I was already awake, and ready for the day. I'm not usually a person who gets up before ten in the morning, but today was a special day. Christmas! Not to mention I still had to pick up Dan's present from PJ's, where I'd been hiding it(so Dan didn't find it by accident, of course). PJ had given me a key to his house yesterday, so he didn't have to wake up to kept me in. He knew how much I adore Christmas, and how early I wake up for it. I never understood why I was the only one who seemed to enjoy the holiday so much, but I didn't mind. I'm not one to push my opinions on others.

I stopped by the bathroom on my way out, just to make sure I didn't look like a complete zombie. I looked okay for seven in the morning, I guess. My jet black hair was parted off to the side like it always was. My blue eyes where bright, maybe because I was excited for the day. I hadn't gotten tan overnight, and I still was smiling. Smiling seemed to be the default option for my face; I was always smiling really, even when I didn't realize it.

It took me maybe a half hour to drive to PJ's house, five minutes to get Dan's present to the car (it wasn't heavy, but after multiple flights of steps it sure felt like it), and another thirty minutes to get back to Dan and I's flat.

After locking the car door (I'd borrowed it from a neighbor, seeing as how not many options for public transportation are available on Christmas), I grabbed Dan's present from the trunk and walked over to the lift, quietly humming to myself. It wasn't a long lift ride, and I ran through the door, super excited to give Dan his present.

Naturally, my flatmate/best friend/kind of the person I'm totally in love with but don't have the guts to say anything was still asleep. Of course he was.

I silently crept towards Dan's room, careful not to wake him up just yet. Of course, that plan was ruined, seeing as how the second I opened his door, I screamed like a school girl. Why? He'd pinned the Edward Cullen mask behind it, that's why! That thing is bloody terrifying! I regretted getting it for him a few Christmases ago, momentarily.

I could hear Dan chuckling from under his covers.

"Dan!" I pouted. "I hate you."

"I love you, too," Dan muttered, his brown eyes shining at me from the bed.

I walked over, and dropped his Christmas present on his bed. I sat down, running a hand through my hair. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to, sweetheart."

I raised my eyebrow, my heart fluttering that way you think it only would in a Disney movie. "Sweetheart?" I asked, grinning a little.

"Doesn't work?" Dan asked, also grinning.

"It could use some work," I said, pretending to look thoughtful. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Want to know what I got you for Christmas?"

"Maybe in an hour," the younger of the two of us said. "I need sleep."

"Aw, but it's Christmas!"

He was already asleep again.

[Line break]

I sighed, and hung up the phone. It was only five, but I was sure Dan would have been awake. After all, there was the time difference. I was in Florida, you see, visiting family. Dan was back in London. I'd tried calling him three times now, but he wasn't answering.

I tried again, and it reached voicemail before it even finished ringing. Ouch. That usually only happened when someone chose to not answer the phone. Was Dan ignoring me?

I opted to leave a voicemail this time, keeping my voice quiet so I didn't wake anyone else up. After all, it was only five a.m.

"Hi, Dan," I said, a bit awkwardly. "So, um, I just called to say hello, and that I miss you... I'll talk to you later I guess. Love you, bye."

I hung up, throwing the phone on my bed with another sigh. I sat down, stroking Lion carelessly, and staring out the window. The hotel I was staying at was beautiful, plus the hotel had, like, infinite waffles. All in all; I liked Florida. It wasn't the same without Dan, though.

Just then the phone rang, resulting in me jumping about six feet into the air. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't my phone specifically, but the one the hotel had in the room. I debated with myself about whether or not to answer before giving up and picking up the phone with a simple, "Hello?"

"Hello," the receptionist I'd spent my week trying to avoid (she was downright scary, trust me) replied coldly. "Am I speaking to Mr. Lester, room 394?"

I grinned at the room number, Harry Potter reference and all. "Yes, that's my name!" I replied cheerfully as always. Some people find it annoying that I'm overly cheery on occasion- even to the scary desk lady- but it just makes life more enjoyable to me.

"Yes, well, there's someone here to see you. He says he's a friend," desk lady said in the same monotone as always. "Should I send him up?"

"Um, I guess so."

"One moment, let me wake him up."

"What do you mean 'wake him up?'" I asked, eyes widening unintentionally.

"It seems that your visitor fell asleep on one of the couches. I shall wake him and send him up," the receptionist said.

"Um, thanks," I muttered awkwardly into the phone before putting it down. Well, this was certainly weird. Weirder than me as a kid even. Okay, maybe not that weird. But still, why was someone visiting me? Hardly anyone knew I was here visiting family.

I didn't have to wait long for the answer, however, and there was a knock on my door. I ran to get it, sliding a bit on the wooden floor in my socks- it didn't help that I'm a bit clumsy- and flung the door open. Well, I tried to. Turns out hotel doors have these weird locks that will only let the door open about two inches. Oops. I scrambled to unlock the door, unable to clearly see the caller yet. I finally got it, though, and this time managed to get the door open with some success to see... Dan.

Literally, standing right in front of me, was Dan. He had gotten a bit tanner since I'd left last week, but his hair was still the same shade of brown, and his eyes still beautiful. He was dressed for warm weather with shorts and sandals on. He was also wearing the red University sweatshirt that belonged to me. I smiled, it looked good on him. I still wasn't entirely believing what I was seeing- he was supposed to be in London!

"Hey," Dan said awkwardly after about a minute of silence.

"I heard you were sleeping in lobby," I blurted out. I have a tendency to say whats on my mind, I suppose.

"Yeah, I own this bitch," Dan grinned.

"Shh, there may be small children on this floor. They don't need to know that word." As if on cue, a baby in the next door room started to cry, extremely loudly.

Dan's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh no. I swore in front of the baby."

I smiled, looking up at him slightly; Dan may be younger, but he's a few inches taller than I am. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Swearing in front of little babies, what does it look like?" Dan countered, and I laughed, my tongue poking out of the side of my mouth like usual when I laugh.

"Oh, get in here," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hotel room. Dan laughed and followed, shutting the door behind himself.

I say down on the bed, cross legged and he sat down next to me, kicking of his sandals. Dan smirked, and leaned in for a kiss, which I obliged to (obviously).

Pulling away, merely from lack of air, I asked again. "So, what are to doing here? I thought you were in London!"

"I realized that I'd rather wake up at two in the morning and fly for six hours to get here was better than sleeping as late as I want, but still having to spend the day missing you. Plus, your mom wanted to see me again, or something like that."

"I'm sorry you had to wake up to the scary desk lady, then."

"Yeah, that wasn't as pleasant as waking up to you."

_**So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed, and all of that. Review with your thoughts, even if they aren't very nice. Although, I would hope that they are. **_


End file.
